1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing apparatus that heats a recording material bearing an unfixed image, and an image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine and a printer, that includes the fixing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fixing apparatus that heats and fixes an unfixed image formed on a recording material onto the recording material is mounted on an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a recording material using an image forming process, such as an electrophotographic process.
If printing on a moist recording material is started when an image forming apparatus is in a cold state, water vapor produced by the fixing apparatus condenses on cold portions in the image forming apparatus. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-322994 discusses countermeasures against such condensation.
However, a rotating member that conveys the recording material often has a shaft that is made of metal, and metal is susceptible to condensation due to its large heat capacity. If condensation forms on the shaft of the rotating member, droplets can form and adhere to the recording material passing through the position of the rotating member, causing the quality of the output image to deteriorate.